


History

by Thebeastisyou



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Historical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebeastisyou/pseuds/Thebeastisyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Warblers haven't preformed in an informal setting since the Spirit of St. Louis overshot the tarmac and plowed through seven Warblers in an impromptu rendition of Welcome to Ohio Lucky Lindy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	History

The morning is warm and bright, a light fog low on the ground and smelling like Spring. A crowd has already gathered in the airfield, it's dotted with picnic blankets and the screams of boys at play. The Warblers warm up near the end of the runway, making sure everyone is in proper position while trying to suppress the excitement in their stomachs. What an honor to preform for an aircraft such as this!

When two o clock rolls around the boys are steady in position as the plane comes in to sight. The crowd is up and cheering as the wheels make their first unsteady contact and the Warblers begin to sing. Only a few seconds in and some of the newer boys start to sweat. The plane doesn't seem to be slowing as it roars and bounces towards them. But all it takes is a glance to their leader, standing tall and confident before them, and they sing on.

When the warning screams do come they can't hear them over the roar of the engine. True to form, none of the boys break formation even as the plane crashes through their ranks. The crowd stands in shocked horror, watching with held breath as the noise from the plane dies down and the clear tones of the Warblers rise above. They finish the song, note perfect despite their missing left flank, and their bows receive some hesitant applause, which is somewhat ruined by the wail of ambulance sirens.


End file.
